<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bewitch you all night (danse macabre) by chocchipkookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920849">bewitch you all night (danse macabre)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie'>chocchipkookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Frat Parties, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, Jeong Yunho &amp; Song Mingi - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Party Games, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, haikyuu references because yeosang is a weeb, vampires sneaking into a frat party to have fun in the most wholesome way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fright Night at the Alpha Taf Zeta house,” he reads out loud, “Free entry but bring your own liquor because we’re broke. Dress up appropriately! Friday, October 30th, 7:30 pm. Be there!” </p><p>Yeosang has missed partying like a human. When the opportunity arises at the nearest frat house, he ropes Wooyoung and San into dressing up and celebrating like students again. And he finds Jongho there, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bewitch you all night (danse macabre)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vronvron/gifts">vronvron</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I come bearing incredible news!” Yeosang exclaims as he runs through their shared floor, barely containing his inhuman speed as to not crash against the wall, “There’s a party being held on the 30th at the Alpha Taf Zeta house!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">San lazily looks up from his position on the worn-out couch, a champagne flute in his hand containing a burgundy red, slow-running liquid. It’s evident that he’s been getting full from the blood for a while now. Yeosang has always known San for a light-head when it comes to blood — even just a glass can make him slur over his words, “But aren’t frat parties usually held on the 31st? You know, keeping up tradition and all that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang huffs and takes out the flyer from his backpack, “Look!” he gestures to the poster that he ripped off a nearby electricity pole, which looks gaudy in terms of graphic design, as if it was made on Microsoft Word and printed on a really old printer that was almost out of ink. He can make out the words, though, so that’s what matters most, <em>“Fright Night at the Alpha Taf Zeta house,” </em>he reads out loud, <em>“Free entry but bring your own liquor because we’re broke. Dress up appropriately! Friday, October 30th, 7:30 pm. Be there!” </em>He passes it to San, who now seems to have sobered up at the sound of such exciting news. He can even see his fangs peeking out of his lips, “I honestly don’t know why they’re going against tradition this year, but this is great! We never get to attend any parties because they’re all held on Halloween!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So now, we can hunt both at the party and on Halloween…” San fills him in, a mischievous smirk taking over his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang widens his eyes in horror, grasping the flyer from San’s hands and crumbling it in the process, “Are you crazy? We’ll totally get caught! This is a chance for us to party for once without feeling like we’re missing out on the hunt! We party on the 30th, then feed on the 31st!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we’re going to party anyway at Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s <em>‘banquet’</em>,” San sighs, emphasizing the last word with faux pretentiousness, “What’s stopping us from hunting a bit at the frat party?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to be inconspicuous, San,” Yeosang tells him, “These people are our neighbors, we can’t give ourselves away and then put others in danger.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides, Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s banquet is a… completely different affair than a normal party. Consisting of only supernatural beings, it’s a once-a-year chance for vampires to meet up on the night of Halloween, talk about their adventures and their hunts and eventually get sexual with each other. No blood-drinking necessary, since all vampires come fed from a night of prowling on unsuspecting humans who go out clubbing and get wasted. Plus, Hongjoong has a ‘no spilling’ policy on his very expensive, well kept Chesterfield couches. “Besides, when’s the last time you partied without thinking about drinking from someone? Why can’t we have fun like that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And San looks at him in a specific way that makes Yeosang feel <em>embarrassed</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Well, I’m sorry I didn’t get to enjoy my early adolescence before my human life was stripped away from me by a passing car on a cold November night, back in 1981. Think of all the parties I’ve missed. The graduation I never had. The exam stress I never got to experience.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t say those thoughts out loud, although he’s sure San could easily read his mind if he wanted to. He doesn’t use any psychic barriers when he’s with his coven. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just misses his old, human life sometimes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">San gets up and wraps him up in a hug, the strong scent of blood smelling so invitingly from his mouth, “ We’ll go at the party, alright. I promise Wooyoung and I will behave and won’t accidentally seduce a cute frat boy and drain him like a blood bag.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s enough for me,” Yeosang chuckles into the embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">♡</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Hongjoong hears of their plans — and Yeosang needs to emphasize ‘hears’, because they never tell him deliberately, yet he shows up just a little after sunset with an ominous look on his face. Wooyoung has a conspiracy theory that their sire secretly transforms into a bat and eavesdrops on them when they’re not watching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re planning to party with humans before you’ve properly fed on the 31st?” his short stature means nothing to the tone his voice has taken. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the only party that doesn’t fall on Halloween,” San explains, lips already forming into a pout, “For decades now, we haven’t been able to attend a single human party because they all happen on Halloween and we’re out hunting!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hongjoong regards him quietly, squinting his eyes, “Hmm. I really can’t understand your reasons for wanting to party with a bunch of drunk, sweating humans who humiliate themselves for a shot of vodka, but it’s your call. You should at least feed a little before the party, though. I don’t want you attacking random people in a very public space because of hunger pains.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Generally speaking, vampires will feast according to each person’s needs — during October, however, there is an unspoken rule that vampires fast and refrain from drinking from humans until the night of Halloween, so that they can indulge in gluttonous and erotic blood-drinking with multiple parties involved during a night of frenzy, where the moon is high, the atmosphere is electric and prey is plentiful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we’ll reek!” Yeosang whines. He loves the scent of blood, truly; it makes him salivate and makes his fangs sore with sweet ache, begging to dig into someone’s skin and drink them dry. He knows how to contain himself, of course, and he's never killed anyone during the process, but Wooyoung always tells him that he can be as much of a blood-thirsty glutton as San. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Humans, on the other hand, don’t really appreciate it in the same way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone is going to smell it on us and then—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s better than attacking someone in the middle of the dance floor,” Hongjoong cuts him off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come on!” Wooyoung says out loud for the first time, dislodging his legs from the awkward position he had taken on the couch, “Do you really think we’re that brainless, hyung? That we can’t control ourselves?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just saying…” Hongjoong chuckles when he sees the exaggerated look in the younger vampire’s face, “It’s not that I don’t trust you. But being in such a crowded space full of humans after you’ve fasted for so long…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not beasts!” Yeosang exclaims proudly, “Y’know, it’s kind of annoying for you to not trust us this much…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment those words leave his mouth, Yeosang regrets it. Hongjoong’s face drops and his brows curl into a look of that resembles a distraught puppy — if it were Wooyoung saying those things, no one would bat an eye, because Wooyoung <em>lives</em> to annoy the shit out of them (and then sit on their lap, wiggle his ass and whine about not getting enough attention). But Yeosang rarely talks to Hongjoong like this, not because the latter is older and his sire, but also because he doesn’t feel the need to; they understand each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-hey…” Yeosang starts, the awkward silence becoming deafening in the room — not even Wooyoung has said anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re right.” Hongjoong decides, “I mean, I should at least trust you, Yeosangie. You’re not a young fledgling anymore. And these two,” he gestures to San and Wooyoung watching from the couch, legs entangled, “Are even older than you. But I trust you more than them, just so you know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Wooyoung shouts, “As if I would ever be unable to restrain myself.” Silence. “What, do you not trust me or something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hongjoong pointedly ignores him and continues on talking, “If you can, please arrive at the party having already… eaten.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But the banquet—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m the one who hosts the banquet,” the elder vampire answers Yeosang, “So you don’t have to come home starved just to uphold vampire tradition.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see,” Yeosang sighs. Now that Hongjoong has approved of them going to a party full of humans to actually have fun and not hunt, there are various things he needs to do in preparation; one, find costumes for him and his companions. Two, make sure the both of them are aware of contemporary pop culture references in case of conversation during the party — Wooyoung and San tend to be in their own little world sometimes, and that can last up to years of no contact with the outside world and the changes within it. <em>“We have our little Yeosang to keep us up to date with what the kids enjoy to these days!”</em> Wooyoung will say before cuddling into his joint coffin with San and closing the lid above them so they can… sleep? Have sex? Hibernate? Yeosang has no idea, and he desires no part of this weird dynamic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">♡</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They end up searching for costumes on the day of the damn party. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it even necessary?” San groans, sat atop a pile of clothes and pillows on the floor, “I bet you I can show up with my fangs out and I’ll be winning a ‘costume of the night’ award.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Yeosang exclaims, panicked, “No fangs out. We need to pick a Halloween costume to blend in. Oh!” he realizes in glee, “We could do cosplay!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was going for a more… stylistic approach,” Wooyoung says as he ruffles through the wooden hangers in his closet, which resembles more of a small living-room than a storage unit. The vampire has kept garments from his days as a human in perfect condition, sheer and linen fabrics with ruffles, corsets and hats and laced-up horse-riding boots that could rival a museum’s collection. Knowing his age as a vampire, Yeosang supposes that his friend will go for a ‘flamboyant dandy’ approach. “But Yeosangie, you can dress up as whatever animation character you want to!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of going on a rant about his interests, Yeosang turns to San, “We could look for something at the thrift store. They always have holiday costumes on sale. Unless you want to sit here and search through Wooyoung’s closet until the sun goes down.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, the two vampires have to be dragged out of the house by Yeosang to the nearest thrift store near the centre of the town they live in, where all the cute cafes and stores are situated. It’s quite chilly even though the sun is up, the fresh smell of last night’s rainfall permeating the atmosphere through the wet asphalt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thrift store in question is one that Yeosang has noticed multiple times when walking by — when he used to be alive, this was a record store, filled with vinyls and cassettes. There’s a chance that it’s still owned by the same person, because apart from the huge rows of hangers filled with vintage and second-hand clothes, there’s areas with second-hand furniture and memorabilia. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t want to creep you out,” Wooyoung says as he sifts through the hangers in the denim section, “But, if you looked hard enough, you could easily find the clothes you used to own as a human.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Yeosang cared, he would shudder at the thought. He's done quite a lot to forget particular details of his previous life, and the gaudy fashion of the 80's is one of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this a maid costume?” San laughs as he picks out a hanger with a costume made of plastic frills and nylon fabric. The skirt is puffy and there’s an obvious window in the chest right between the corset and the choker. “Oh, and there’s a butler one, too! They don’t look anything like traditional personnel uniforms, though…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, a sense of the true self does exist in the false self…” Wooyoung mutters, regarding the costumes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang looks around and he soon finds some cosplay ensembles for -50% off at the ‘holiday’ section, which is an extremely inaccurate sorting, but he does love a good bargain, so he doesn’t dwell on that thought — apparently, luck is on his side, because he finds an L sized volleyball uniform set from one of his favorite anime. The fit isn't perfect, and there’s a few hanging threads, but that’s nothing he cannot fix. He’s comfortable in it. Even his blond hair matches the character’s, now that it’s gotten longer near his nape.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabs the costume quickly and even cuddles it into his chest with glee, giddy with excitement, “I’m all set!” he exclaims happily, his lisp coming through. He bounces to his vampire companions, who are holding the butler and maid costumes respectively, deep in conversation, “Did you pick anything out?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have decided,” San says, a determined look in his eyes, “I’ll be the maid and he’ll be the butler.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never been a butler before!” Wooyoung cackles, looking at the costume in utter disbelief, “Y’know, back when I was a human, I always admired the butler that used to work in our pavilion, he was so diligent —“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He deserved a medal for putting up with you.” Yeosang says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve never done a couples’ costume before,” San gives him a dimpled smile, “And the design is very innovative! Leaves room to breathe.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the walk of shame to the cashier, who’s given up on judging people and their choice of costumes for this god-forsaken holiday, the three of them make their way back to the house. It’s 3pm now, four hours until the party begins, and <em>of course </em>Wooyoung calls dibs on the bathroom first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to put on makeup?” San asks while he brushes his wet hair back with some hair gel to style it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean…” Yeosang picks up his phone and shows San a picture of the anime character he’ll be dressing up as, “<em>Kenma</em> doesn’t have makeup on.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm. But you’d look extremely cute in some sparkly eyeshadow, liner and lashes. Aren’t you looking to seduce a cute human at the party?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, no?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a crime, Yeosangie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, honestly, that sounds debatable. But, I’m — <em>we’re</em> just going there to have fun!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sannie and I never made a pledge of innocence,” Wooyoung shouts as he gets out of the bathroom, steam and dripping water following him, “I don’t know about you, but I promised not to bite, not to abstain from kissing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, you two can do whatever,” says Yeosang, gesturing vaguely towards them and their open relationship, “But my primary goal is to have fun, not fuck. If I wanted to seduce someone, I wouldn’t dress up in a volleyball uniform.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">San takes his time with him, pressing a light coverage base around his face with a soft cushion before dusting some blush on the highest points of his cheeks. He coats his lashes in mascara and draws a thin line of eyeliner near his top lash line, flicking it at the end for added charm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Yeosang looks at himself in the mirror, his usual vampiric paleness is replaced with a flushed, shiny glow that startles him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">♡</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them take off a few minutes before the party starts. There was a quarrel between them about being fashionably late, but Yeosang simply couldn’t wait, knees jerking with excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The streets are filled with disguised humans in a variety of costumes, from cheap nylon fabrics with glittery coatings to home-made ones with torn up stockings and colorful makeup, to expensive dresses and coats and boots that make satisfying clicks on the gravel. The vampires walk close together, arms entangled as to not get lost in the swarm of party-goers— apparently, many fraternities and houses are holding parties on the same day. The smell of excitement is acute in Yeosang’s nostrils, how the blood is thrumming in their veins while they walk next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wonders, do they have any idea what he’s capable of? He’s starting to regret not taking a sip from one of their emergency blood bags from the fridge. He hopes he doesn’t get any cravings at the party. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In any other case, Yeosang would have felt awkward, walking so freely amongst humans. And yet, it seems like no one is paying attention to them. They certainly can’t tell that the three of them are anything but human. His anxiety subsides as they become one with the crowd underneath the setting October sun, the cool breeze tickling his bare knees. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I keep stepping on my skirt,” San whines, and the top half of his costume stretches to an impossible degree over his muscly chest and biceps. Funnily enough, he moves around in the dress with ease, happily skipping around, “Maybe we should have trimmed it before we went out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think this wine was too expensive to bring to a fraternity party?” Wooyoung wonders, swinging the bottle of <em>Domaine de la Romanée-Conti </em>back and forth as he jumps around, a testament to how much he really doesn’t give a shit about the decorative alcohol collection Hongjoong keeps in their house’s basements. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“People don’t drink wine at parties like this…” Yeosang reasons. Alas, their sires’ collection did not include more popular contestants for today’s partying youth, like tequila or gin or rum (apart from a few bottles of black rum that Hongjoong keeps in a locked safe and no one from the three 'fledglings' is allowed to touch for the time being). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I was young—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You haven’t been young in over a century, Wooyoungie…” San points out. His vampire companion doesn’t manage to utter a reply because they’re soon stood in front of the fraternity’s three story house, right in front of the community park. There’s booming music blasting from the speakers both inside and outside of the building, and since the sun has gone down, the staircase leading to the front door as well as the one leading to the backyard is lit with carved out pumpkins, appropriate for the occasion. There’s also pulled cotton to serve as cobwebs and plastic masks hanging from the windows, along with rolled out toilet paper wrapped around the entrance posts. “The decor is certainly… interesting.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure this is the right place?” Wooyoung asks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Yeosang pulls out the crumpled up flyer, “We’re at the right place.” He can hear laughter over the thumping music and someone speaking very loudly — most of the humans smell tipsy in there, and it’s only 7:30 in the afternoon. “Um.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three vampires stand still in front of the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s going to ring the doorbell?” asks San. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they even going to hear us?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll do it,” Yeosang steps up, untangling his arm from Wooyoung’s hold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rings the bell once, twice, thrice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They <em>know</em> they can’t get in if they’re not explicitly invited. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After waiting for a while that, even to a vampire like Yeosang seems like a century, the door finally opens to a tall, pink-haired young man that looks every part of a textbook definition of a frat boy. The vampires don’t even have to glance at him to know he’s been drinking, his blood smelling tooth-rottingly sweet. “More people!” he shouts with a flushed smile, “Mingi-yah, are they your friends?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another tall guy comes to the door — apparently the two humans are wearing matching costumes, something akin to an undead creature with rips in their clothes and artificial latex and blood as rotting wounds on their cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang immediately smells San and Wooyoung getting aroused — because <em>of course</em> they are. He knows they can sense him glaring at them, but San chooses to pointedly ignore him and walk up to the guy named Mingi, “I don’t know if our Mingi here considers us friends…” he acts coyly, “We’ve partnered up a few times during class, you see.” His eyes never leave Mingi’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang can see the exact moment the guy’s eyes get a little hazy, “Ah, sure! Yeah, I remember you. You’re in my Economics class, right —“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We all are!” Wooyoung pipes in, “Of course, Yeosang’s really shy, so you wouldn’t have noticed him, he always sits at the back, but it’s fine to bring him along, <em>right Mingi?</em> I forgot to ask you when we traded notes the day before yesterday.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, sure, no problem! Yeah, I know them, Yunho.” Mingi laughs, a relaxed look taking over his features as the two vampires successfully <em>brainwash</em> him — San doesn’t like to call it that, but Yeosang’s being brutally honest. If it was up to him, he would have politely waited to be invited in while making up an elaborate lie about being someone’s cousin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you guys bring?” Yunho leans over at the prospect of more alcohol, but his face drops slightly when he sees the bottle Wooyoung’s holding, “Oh, <em>wine</em> — I mean, thank you! I’m sure someone’s going to enjoy it! Come in!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Yunho finally says those godforsaken words and steps aside, the three vampires practically stumble over the staircase to get inside the house. The door closes shut with an annoying screech, and a meaty hand wraps around Yeosang’s shoulders, "Ah, Yeosangie," Mingi's breath smells like rum and coke in his ear, "Y'know there's no reason to be shy, you need to be sociable, dude! Let's get you a drink and then I'll start introducing you!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever weird hypnosis San and Wooyoung used on them is definitely working, because the hosts of this party are talking to him as if they've known him for years. Unless it's the alcohol talking, but Yeosang's not going to complain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They're led towards a large, messy as hell kitchen that's filled with upside down cardboard boxes of salty and sweet snacks, rows of bottles of alcoholic beverages on the island in the center of the room, stray slices of lemon and fistfuls of mint that have been overstepped on the floor a thousand times. There's a few designated amateur bartenders who are fixing drinks to whomever asks of them, but most party-goers seem to be getting into the kitchen, grabbing an unopened bottle of vodka, and dipping out again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hello!" Wooyoung calls to some party-goers, leaning over the counter and inspecting the selection. Only Yeosang and San recognize that the look of feigned interest he's displaying is really a look of cluelessness, "Do you perhaps have any absinthe?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, that's enough," Yeosang steps in before they embarrass themselves even further, "Three lemon vodkas please," he tells the boy dressed with the bunny ears on who smiles before beginning to fix their drinks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What is wrong with you?" he asks Wooyoung when they finally grab their respective glasses, and make their way to the lounge area. They squish through people dancing and playing drinking games. "Why would they ever have absinthe at a frat party?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Woooyoungie was probably counting on some pretentious theatre student to bring it," says San. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If the goal is to get yourself as drunk as possible in these parties," Wooyoung explains, nose scrunching at the foreign taste of vodka in his mouth, "Then they should definitely have absinthe — gets you inebriated before you even finish your glass." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them find a miraculously empty spot at the far end of the lounge room and sit against the wall, sipping silently on their drinks while people-watching. It reminds Yeosang of those high school cult films he'd watch during the first few years after he woke up; transformed and immortal, reminiscing of his past life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wooyoung clicks his tongue, "Everyone's so…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Drunk out of their minds." San supplements. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Undignified," Wooyoung continues, a look of contempt in his eyes, that gleam their unnatural reddish glow just enough for Yeosang to notice until they appear normal again. "They have no idea what we actually are." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wooyoung…" Yeosang murmurs, a warning tone in his voice. "We promised we would behave tonight." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the snap of a finger, Wooyoung gives him a big smile, eyes crinkling, "No need to worry, Yeosangie! I just don't enjoy <em>not</em> being the center of attention, so I'm gonna change that. You're gonna help me." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Excuse me?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What are they playing over there?" San gestures to a gathered crowd in the garden of about thirty students surrounding a large table, shouting and cheering between intervals of staring intensely. "Looks fun, let's go!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They make their way to the garden, which is also full of people dancing and chatting and playing games. There's lanterns surrounding the brown picket fence, fake graveyard placates shoved into the ground, stuffed puppets of witches and ghosts hung from the string that surrounds the brick wall of the house, and of course, empty plastic cups galore, thrown to the ground from drunk party-goers. The music isn't as loud outside, but the students are making up for it with their loud cheering. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they get closer, Yeosang realizes that they're playing beer-pong: laid out on a plastic sheet-covered table there's two pyramid-shaped teams of cups, each filled with beer about halfway up. The two teams have already gone through a few of the cups, but the game is not ending any time soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang explains to his vampire coven mates the gist of the game, expecting the three of them to remain spectators. But then Mingi comes in, sweeping Wooyoung into his embrace, "I'm adding more people to the teams!" he calls out in excitement, and drags the now delighted vampire to his time at the opposite side of the table, leaving Yeosang and San to join the opponents. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Listen," Yeosang tells San, "This is no time for us to show off." If they wanted to, one of the vampires could easily win this game in a matter of seconds. Alcohol doesn't affect them either, "Let others win from time to time, better yet pretend to be bad at this." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">San pouts, but doesn't object, "Tell that to Wooyoungie." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">San goes first — he's up against a burly jock, who's dressed up as a mummy with various bandages around his bulging muscles. The guy goes first, angles his arm appropriately, closes one eye to aim… but ultimately misses, and the ball tumbles to the ground after knocking on the table. Then, it's San's turn, and Yeosang doesn't even get the chance to warn him before the vampire throws the ball directly into a beer cup with a foxy smile. People cheer around him and the jock chugs the beer with a smile rather than a frown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, Yeosang's unlucky tonight!" Mingi shouts from afar when his turn comes up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Huh?" the vampire turns at the sound of his name. Wooyoung is still holding onto Mingi with a cat-like grin and the human has an arm wrapped around him, spilling his drink here and there with how Wooyoung keeps rubbing against him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jongho's our ace," Mingi says, pointing towards the front of the line, at Yeosang's opponent, "He's good at any game, there's no way you can beat him." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang sighs. He's not going to fall for this guy's taunts; Hongjoong's words about being careful around humans have made a lasting impression on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns and finds his eyes landing on Jongho. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampire is honestly surprised with himself that he didn't notice him before. His eyes take in Jongho's expression at first: a satisfied, sly grin, one that Yeosang doesn't need to read his mind to confirm that it's a self-assured one; the human is sure that he's going to win this round. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jongho is wearing a suit, made of dark purple velvet, one that hugs his frame perfectly and shows off his athletic build. Underneath, he's wearing a raven black shirt, unbuttoned so that a good portion of the tanned skin of his throat and chest shows. His hair, an orange-red that glistens underneath the fairy-lights of the garden fence, coated with copious amounts of hair gel, is slicked back to expose his forehead. A few stray hairs fall in front of his face, just enough to mimic a disheveled look that's obviously styled like that on purpose, dapper and elegant. When the human leans to talk to someone next to him, Yeosang catches a sideways glimpse of plastic, artificial fangs in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dude's obviously dressed as a vampire and not an <em>actual</em> one — if he were, Yeosang would have smelled him the moment he entered the house. Thus, Jongho isn't a real creature of the night, but he's uncannily, impeccably dressed like one. It makes Yeosang's undead heart sing— the fangs, albeit fake, look incredibly appealing as they peak under the young man's heart-shaped cupid's bow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"—You okay?" Jongho calls to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He's leaning onto the table, in a way that makes it possible for the blond vampire to take a sneak peak of his muscular pectorals that the shirt fails to cover. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His gums are starting to ache, so he takes his eyes off of the human's chest and throat, "Yeah, let's play." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang promised himself he would play <em>fair;</em> well, play fair towards humans, that is. Unlike his vampire companions, he's going to put aside his immortal pride and strength and make sure to miss the beer cup. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ball hits the table and bounces off to the ground, just like he expected it to. A few drunk girls yell encouraging words from the back, telling him that he'll get it next time. But Yeosang's eyes are on Jongho, who's already picking up the ball from the ground with a satisfied smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can't explain why he feels annoyed at that, a flash of red in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human aims, and the ball falls into the cup with ease, some alcohol spilling in the air. Amidst cheering and yelling, Jongho leans onto the table again and pushes the cup towards him, "Gotta drink," he reminds him, and there is that toothy smile again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang's not a huge fan of beer, but he downs the drink and offers an awkward smile before he scurries off at the end of the line, where San is currently scream-laughing at something Wooyoung said. Next to them, to no one's surprise, are Yunho and Mingi — apparently, his vampire companions have taken up to fraternizing with the hosts of the party, lest they get caught and their college student facade is revealed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeosangie!" Mingi calls to him, breath smelling like a recently chugged vodka shot, "Told you Jongho could beat your ass!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright," he nods, "Let's not make a big deal out of it. I never claimed to be a beer-pong champion." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We should get inside and dance!" Wooyoung whines, "I'm getting cold out here, and you can barely hear the music in the garden. There's a dance floor, right?" the vampire plays with the collar of Mingi's shirt, teasing at his neck with his fingers. San grabs Yeosang's hand and makes him follow them, his large and puffy skirt bouncing with each step as the chiffon drags down on the grass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Colorful lights swirl around the lounge room of the house like a kaleidoscope, matching the rhythm of the beating music. Wooyoung wastes no time and drags Yeosang into the crowd encouraging to move against him, sandwiched between so many bodies. The feeling is all too overwhelming; so many different scents, from perfume to sweat, to musk to arousal — Yeosang feels like he's at the centre of a ginormous, beating heart. Their pulses ring into his ears, and his stomach begins rumbling, gnawing at him, thirsting for something he promised himself he wouldn't indulge in tonight. He gulps down the saliva that's gathering in his mouth and focuses on the song playing instead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At some point, Wooyoung changes places next to him with San — he doesn't know if the two of them have made some sort of silent agreement to babysit him, but he doesn't give it too much thought. Yeosang's missed this, he truly has. He's missed the pounding bass of the music traveling through his body and filling him with vibrations, missed the sweltering heat that humans emanate as they keep twisting and turning their bodies, missed the heady sensation of losing control of his senses, of letting go until his body moves on its own accord. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The humans seem very interested in us," San giggles in his ear, and Yeosang is thankful for the hand that wraps around his waist and steadies him, because he's starting to feel dizzy, and that's a feeling he doesn't experience often nowadays. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"As if Wooyoungie is any less intrigued," Yeosang jerks his chin towards their vampire companion, who's squished between the two tall, long-limbed frat boys, "Are you two…" he thinks for a moment, "I mean—" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If they're still drunk as fuck then no, obviously," San reassures him, "They don't seem to be sobering up any time soon. Which is okay, we'll just dance with them until they pass out and then tuck them in bed." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No funny business." Yeosang says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No funny business." San agrees and they continue dancing without saying much. Obviously, if the three of them wished to, they could easily communicate telepathically. Yet, everyone seems to want to have a good time tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they dance within the crowd, they're pushed gently towards Wooyoung, Mingi and Yunho from passerby students, until they're all moving in the same circle, bodies grinding against each other. Yeosang hasn't felt this <em>free </em>in a while, he thinks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until Yunho comes closer to him and wraps his arms around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His blood smells so miasmic that Yeosang almost faints at the assault his nostrils undertake— and Yunho is oblivious to the vampiric creature he's chosen to waltz with to the rhythm of some deep house track. It really doesn't help that Yunho is inebriated and keeps laughing at San knocking people over with his huge, puffy maid skirt, and that vein in his neck keeps bulging out, so tempting and delicious. Yeosang's gums ache so badly, and soon his teeth are bumping against the inside of his lips, threatening to peak out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he doesn't leave <em>right fucking now</em>, he's going to jump on him and suck him dry, right in the middle of the dance floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His limbs feel exceptionally weak, as if he's experiencing anemia, but he uses whatever strength he can muster and pushes against Yunho's chest, mumbling something about needing to pee very, very badly. And the human, bless his puppy heart, just gives a comforting pat at the small of his back and bounces excitedly towards San again. After that, Yeosang doesn't think twice before desperately making his way through the crowd, mumbling apologies over bumping people, straining his neck to figure out where the nearest bathroom is. He shouts over the music a few times to random people but no one knows, no one really listens to him, so he instantly feels less bad about pushing sweaty bodies away from him until he's finally, <em>finally</em> out of the dancing mob. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone accidentally pushes him as the flail their arms about in a really bad attempt at dancing, and Yeosang, dizzy with blood-thirst and overall anxiety, falls like a rag doll right onto someone's sturdy, warm lap on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Delivery!" a loud, cackling voice yells a few bodies next to him, but the person he's sitting on hasn't said a word. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A comforting hand approaches his shoulder tentatively, "You okay?" the guy whose lap he's currently occupying says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Yeosang's luck, or lack thereof, he's seated on <em>Jongho, </em>his opponent during the beer-pong game, "You—" he sputters and rushes to get up, but ultimately gets dizzy again and almost falls to the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, hey, none of that," he hears Jongho chuckle, two sturdy hands lifting him up, "Someone's had a bit too much too drink." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang can't begin to explain how wrong the human is, so he mutters, "Not drunk, just had a beer. Just— feel a bit… overwhelmed." he hates how small his voice sounds, how Jongho's smile fades and the previous expression of concern takes over his features again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This close to him, Yeosang can see the pinkish lip balm that's coating his mouth, emanating a faint aroma of watermelon. "Can…" he hesitates at first. Jongho is staring right through him, captivating him — is this what their vampiric brain-washing feels like on humans? Whatever the case, it urges Yeosang to keep going despite the thumping music that's assaulting his overwhelmed brain, "Can you help me get to the bathroom?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jongho's purple velvet suit catches the flashing lights in the most beautiful ways, Yeosang thinks as he zeroes in on the fabric and lets the man guide him towards the nearest bathroom, far away from drunk, yelling students. The yellow, fluorescent lights of the room make Jongho squint, but to the vampire, even at his weakened state, does nothing. He takes a seat on the toilet lid and starts rubbing his cheeks, so lost in thought that he doesn't realize Jongho has closed the door behind them and is kneeling on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you need to puke?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, no, I'm not drunk. The um, the music…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jongho smiles, "You may have gotten sensory overload," he explains, but Yeosang's pretty sure his undead nature makes him immune to those things, for the most part. "The music's loud, everyone's drunk and pushing against each other, I understand. Always makes me anxious to be in the middle of such a huge crowd like that." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Embarrassment washes over him like a tsunami; he's not supposed to be this weak, right? Experiencing struggles that humans do, feelings and thoughts he hasn't had for decades, that he hasn't had ever since he was turned. Yeosang crosses his arms in front of his chest and remains silent, looking at Jongho. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>He's stupidly pretty,</em> Yeosang thinks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you here with your friends?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mm. But they're out there dancing…" and he doesn't want to disturb them. Or ask for their help. He's not a fucking fledgling anymore — a weak, whiny vampire that needs to be taken care of by his sires. He simply isn't. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he doesn't tell Jongho any of that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His stomach gnaws at him once again, throat closing up and mouth filling with saliva. Hongjoong's voice rings once again in his mind; he loathes to admit it, but he really should have drunk some blood from their storage before coming to this godforsaken party. He seriously underestimated how <em>starved </em>he is for it, and how difficult it would be to curb his desire while also not taking his <em>mask</em> off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I get it. Want me to stay with you?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No. Please don't. If you do, I'm going to unceremoniously wrap my arms around your sexy velvet suit and push my fangs into your delicious throat,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I'd like that…" it slips out of Yeosang's mouth before he can stop it. Jongho gives him a smile that makes those plastic fangs peek out again, and Yeosang has to look away; he can't be both hungry <em>and</em> horny. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm Jongho," the man introduces himself, cheeks rising up into a smile like freshly baked bread. "I don't think we ever introduced ourselves." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm Yeosang," the vampire offers, gulping, trying to take his eyes off Jongho's throat, "I heard about you before, in the garden. Mingi said you're great at any game." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That I am," he says proudly, "He thought we could earn money by making an illegal beer-pong gambling scheme to pay for alcohol and refreshments for the party but I refused." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang blinks rapidly at the onslaught of information, "Are you two in the same fraternity?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yunho, Mingi and I, and a few more people, yes. We've been living together for about a year and a half now. I don't know if you'll believe me but trust me, it's not usually this… crowded. This is the first time we've ever hosted such a big party." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Looks like a success to me," Yeosang finally feels a chuckle rumble in his chest, shoulders relaxing. Not a moment later, however, another hunger pain assaults his insides and an expression of discomfort takes over his features. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Have you eaten anything?" Jongho asks him, concerned, "Wanna get something to drink? Maybe you're a bit dehydrated." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang thinks for a moment before he looks up, as if a lightbulb is switched on above his head like a cartoon. He meets Jongho's eyes, and the human gives him an awkward smile, "Wine would be nice," he suggests. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wine would be incredible, actually— his coven and other vampires usually consume it as a refreshment since they cannot get drunk, but its color succeeds in curbing hunger pains, as Yeosang found out during the first few months into his vampiric existence, as the smell and taste of blood were still new to him and would give him nausea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was, until Seonghwa approached him one night with a glass of crimson red wine, holding the drink like the holy grail, an answer to all his woes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wine, huh…" Jongho thinks, "Kind of difficult to find in here." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Me and my friends brought a bottle, actually," Yeosang says sheepishly, playing with the ends of his blond hair near his chin, "I told Wooyoung time and time again that no one would drink it—" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then it's still somewhere in the kitchen," Jongho exclaims, sitting up, "This way!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even now that Yeosang has familiarized himself with the layout of the house, he lets Jongho lead the way. The human greets a few different students promptly but ultimately makes an effort to talk to <em>him, </em>"Cute costume by the way," he tells him as he shuts the door behind them once they're in the large kitchen area, empty of anyone else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang is <em>thrilled.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You've watched <em>'Haikyuu' </em>?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A friend of mine showed it to me a few months ago and I'm slowly catching up!" Jongho huffs proudly, "You really do look like <em>Kenma</em>, you know? I'm sure so many people already told you tonight, but your cosplay's amazing." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not really…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, they're all air-headed jocks anyway, what would they know? For how good Mingi and Yunho are, they hang out with some really stupid people sometimes. You're in Mingi's major, right?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shit, "Economics, yeah. We, um. We haven't talked much, but Wooyoung and San have talked to them so I was invited as well." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The more the merrier as I always say!" Jongho smiles again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's your major?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Criminology," he answers with ease and rolls up the sleeves of his blazer (as much as possible, anyways, the fabric is quite stiff and stuffy) and begins searching through cartons on the floor filled with discarded bottles students have brought as an entrance fee to the party, "Do you remember the label?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instantly, Yeosang's eyes track the bottle of <em>Domaine de la Romanée-Conti </em>sitting solemnly on the floor at the far end of the room, untouched, a certain glow of holiness around it. "Oh that looks expensive…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It is," Yeosang admits, although he's not sure of the price. "Are you going to have some?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure. I'll get us some glasses from the basement since there aren't any clean ones left in here." With that Jongho leaves him alone in the kitchen for a moment, the distant thumping of the music his only comfort. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's only when Yeosang turns towards the window that he notices Seonghwa hanging upside down like a bat, slowly swinging in the breeze, watching him diligently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Fuck!" </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I thought you would have sensed me, Yeosangie." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You almost gave me a heart attack." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That is impossible, little one. And since you didn't sense my presence I'm going to assume that you were all too preoccupied with that guy you were just talking to." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang sighs and watches as Seonghwa untangles himself from the above windowsill and gets inside the kitchen, finally standing upright, "Why are you here? Did something happen?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, no. Your sire is a bit busy with party planning for tomorrow and so I thought I could check up on you kids. Wooyoung and San are also preoccupied, from what I gathered, so I wanted to see how you were faring." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His cheeks burn, "It's all okay. 'M having fun. Felt a bit weird and um, claustrophobic, earlier—" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You should have some wine, little one." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"—that's what I'm about to." He swings the bottle in his hand in front of Seonghwa's face and watches as his sire's expression turns into one of panic, "Wait, were we not supposed to take this one?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I'll just…not tell Hongjoongie. He won't notice, don't worry." Seonghwa reassures him with a familiar smile and swiftly switches the subject, "Who's the young man you were hanging out with?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A human," Yeosang shrugs, trying to feign nonchalance, "His name's Jongho." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Footsteps at the base of the staircase that leads to the basement make the slightest sound, but their trained, superhuman hearing catches it and they both turn towards it like dogs, "Well, my work here is done," Seonghwa says, swiping some dust off of Yeosang's costume and fixing his fringe over his eyes in a fussy manner. "Have fun and don't leave any bodies behind for me to clean up!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's left before Jongho has the chance to catch him, as if he was never there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Found the last two clean glasses," the human says, breathless. "Want me to tour you around the house as we drink?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">♡</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The frat house has multiple rooms in the upper floors; most of their doors are locked, as to deter unwanted drunks from sneaking in and going through their stuff. Assorted posters of a variety of interests (that mostly include gaming and anime) decorate the walls, to Yeosang's surprise— he's definitely getting ideas for how to decorate his own room, although he's not sure how much a poster of a mecha robot piloted by teenagers fits next to a candelabra. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wine has managed to calm his cravings for the moment, a thick, mellow pool his fangs are swimming in. Jongho walks next to him in a slow pace, calculated steps as he shows him around and gives small stories related to the pictures on the walls. Yeosang's all too aware of the lack of space between their bodies, how their shoulders bump and how no one between them acknowledges it. Now that he's feeling better, the vampire is all too aware of everything about Jongho — how his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows, tongue peeking out to taste the excess wetness on his lips. His relaxed heartbeat, fragile and alive, thumping in his chest. His veiny hands grasping the glass gently. His eyes, rolling towards Yeosang to see if he's still paying attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang's always paying attention. He can't do anything else— he feels <em>enchanted.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They're on the third floor now, at the far end of the corridor. Despite the distance between them and the party, the house feels alive in its silence, holding its breath for more. "Only my room's left," says Jongho. They're stood outside his door and Yeosang gulps. Jongho's expression doesn't have its cocky flare like he did at the beer-pong match, nor the friendly comfort at the bathroom. His face is unreadable, as if covered by a mask that promises nothing welcoming. "Wanna come in?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang gulps down the rest of his wine and leaves the empty glass on the floor before he gets in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door clicks behind him loudly, sealing his fate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jongho's warm body slams against his, sandwiching Yeosang between him and the wooden door, strong palms cushioning his back against the hard surface. They settle just over his waist, squeezing through the nylon fabric with desperation, <em>craving. </em>Their mouths are barely touching, close enough for Yeosang to feel the warmth coming from Jongho's insides through his breath, "Can—" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, please—" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang <em>fucking knew</em> his lip-balm would also taste like <em>fucking</em> watermelon, but he never imagined that Jongho would be able to hold him in such a way. He grabs him from his sides and raises him just a tiny bit off the ground before pushing his body against his once again, squishing him against the door in a manner that's bound to be loud but he simply cannot care. He's so <em>strong</em> that Yeosang can't help but yield under his hold like melting wax, helpless to the heat. Kissing seems to halt the fervent movement of their bodies just for a moment— as if to imprint it forever in his undying memory, Yeosang runs his tongue over the plumpness of Jongho's lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmhf…" Jongho sighs into his mouth and kisses him again, their wet harmony echoing into the silent room. The human sighs when Yeosang's palms sneak under his waist to cup his ass, squeezing at the softness through the tight fabric of his pants, "Wanna move to the um, the bed?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh,</em> he's going to fully make out with a human. He hasn't done that in a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang pulls away and Jongho pouts, "Aren't we moving to the bed?" he asks, insecure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human huffs, a whine bubbling in his throat, "Keep kissing me…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're so needy," Yeosang says, chuckling. But Jongho's eyes are dark, chestnut brown pools that draw him in, and he doesn't waste another moment before he captures his lips again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two stumble clumsily, blindly, until the fall onto the springy mattress, noses bumping into each other— they refuse to let go and instead hold on<em> tighter</em>, and Yeosang climbs on Jongho's lap once again, only this time, he's settled like it's his throne. "Wait, gotta—" Jongho clears his throat and promptly takes the fake fangs out of his mouth, revealing bright, human teeth underneath that Yeosang wants to lick over— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clenches his jaw at the realization that his fangs are already bumping against his lips, elongated by primal arousal and blood-thirst. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fuck.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, Jongho opts to go for his throat next, kissing and sucking along the skin, "You're so pretty, Yeosang," he keeps telling him, hands splayed over his ass as he gives indulgent squeezes, as if he's made from malleable clay, "Haven't stopped looking at you ever since you arrived tonight…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampire whines, head falling to hide in the crook of Jongho's neck, hips jerking. His fangs hurt so badly, he wants to bite into him so fucking bad, he's so scared of messing up he can't help the tears that well in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jongho…" he mumbles, pulling back. "I have to tell you something." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There's a playful smile on the humans lips, "Tell me, then." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Yeosang unhinges his jaw to show off his teeth, he doesn't miss how Jongho's eyes almost jump out of his skull, "I—" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"How pretty…"</em> Jongho sounds breathless, mixed feelings of awe and horror. To the vampire's surprise, his trembling hand moves tentatively. He pauses right over Yeosang's lips, silently asking for permission. He moves again with a nod, until he pad of his thumb is touching the point of one of his fangs, "Holy fuck… This is— this is real? You're a…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang squirms in his lap. If shit hits the fan, he can still overpower Jongho and flee and not come out of their home for another ten years and never approach another human in his immortal life. He could easily do that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he doesn't want to run away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it seems like Jongho doesn't want him to leave either: his waist is still being held with one hand, his chin with another. Jongho regards him with careful examination — of course he's scared, Yeosang can smell it on him as it fills up the room. He can hear his erratic heartbeat slowly starting to calm down from the shock. Can see the perspiration gathering on Jongho's upper lip while he's panting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"You're a vampire."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang can't do anything else other than nod. Silence fills the room, and he soon realizes that he needs to make his intentions clear if he doesn't want Jongho running away, "Okay. I— fuck. I live in the area. I don't go to your uni but I saw the poster about your party, and I just… I haven't been to one in so long." This sounds so <em>stupid,</em> but he continues, "I convinced my coven mates to come with me—"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So there's multiple vampires in the house?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"…Yes. But I swear to you, Jongho, we didn't— we didn't come to here to hurt anyone. We, well, <em>I </em>just wanted to go to a Halloween party hosted by humans for <em>once</em>." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jongho is quiet for too long, and the vampire's ready to get up from his lap and just jump out of the window, before he finally decides to say something to respond to this whole mess, "Okay, uh— well thank you for that. But my brain's still trying to process the fact that vampires exist, so your origin story is going to take a while to sink in." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, you're not wrong about that," to his own surprise, Yeosang lets out a laugh. "I should probably go…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, hey," Jongho squeezes his hips, keeping him in his place on his lap, "Why are you running away?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I assumed you wouldn't want to continue after all… that." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You being an undead creature and me being insanely attracted to you are facts that <em>can and do </em>coexist," Jongho insists, "So, if you actually want to, you're free to leave." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How are you so calm about this?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You haven't tried to kill me yet, and that says a lot because I live with a bunch of people who make the smoke detectors go off multiple times a day." Yeosang can't really argue with that logic. "This feels <em>surreal.</em>" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What feels surreal is how Jongho hasn't started screaming bloody murder yet around the house, but Yeosang doesn't say that. Instead, he brings Jongho's hands into his own, interlacing their fingers, "I don't want to run away from you," he says it like his breath is knocked out of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, Yeosang…" Jongho sighs, smile rising on his lips and <em>oh</em>, if Yeosang were still human, his heart would skip a beat, mesmerized with this human who's seen the horror he's burdened with and keeps holding onto him like a prized pearl. "Kiss me again." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finds himself lying on his back on Jongho's bed, legs pushed to his chest with Jongho in between them, exchanging kisses full of spit and desperation. The strong palms that grip onto his milky thighs make the vampire feel ecstatic, and he's glad his costume ended up being shorts and a t-shirt. Fingers sneak under the fabric towards the softest part of his hips, right under his ass, and Yeosang preens underneath the touch. And he doesn't lay there motionless; he lets his own hands sneak underneath Jongho's costume, carefully unbuttoning his vest and shirt, until he can splay his bony fingers over tan, bulging muscle and soft skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"More," Jongho begs him, and Yeosang can't help but sink his teeth just a bit more on his bottom lip, eager to listen to more of that whining tone, "Oh—" he cries out when Yeosang swipes a nail over the bud of his hardened nipple, shocks of pleasure coursing through him. His arousal is filling up the room, creating a delightful, heady aroma that makes the vampire's fangs pound with need. Jongho falls onto Yeosang's stomach, eyes coming up to look at him when a hand cups his cheek, "You look— fuck…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Yeosang's all too aware of how he looks; messy hair, pupils crimson with arousal and sharp, pointy teeth sneaking out of his mouth, cock hard in his shorts— he can't help it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not when Jongho looks so disheveled for him as he drags his shorts down Yeosang's legs, swiftly removes his boxers and begins mouthing around his cock, tongue kittenishly licking over the already leaking head. "J-jongho, f-fuck!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls on his red hair, sunset red gripped between his fingers and crimson blood seeping from his own lip as he digs his teeth into it, attempting to muffle how weak he feels with that warm mouth around his cock. It's a primal sensation, the one of losing control, one he hasn't felt in a while during this second life of his, but here is this human turning him into a puddle, an onslaught of sensations fogging his brain until there's only <em>Jongho, Jongho, Jongho— </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He comes all over Jongho's mouth, whimpers and cries falling from his lips at the pulsing sensation that possesses his entire body like a spell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You look hauntingly beautiful…" Jongho whispers to himself, voice muffled against Yeosang's thigh where he rests his head. He probably doesn't know that Yeosang can pick it up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Want to make you feel good," the phrase leaves Yeosang's lips in a rush as he grabs onto Jongho and topples over him, startling the human with his strength, "Tell me, Jongho, want to, want to make you—" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeosang…" the boy breaths out, "Drink from me." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampire halts — a blooming, gnawing hunger returns to his insides, clawing at him and begging to get out, "Jongho, what are you saying?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"These…" his fingers come up to touch the sharp fangs, face overwhelmed with pleasure and wonder, "Your fangs… they're the real thing, unlike my stupid fake ones. Wanna, wanna feel them on my throat, please—" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"J-jongho, I— 'M so hungry, I really don't want to hurt you…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You won't hurt me," Jongho holds onto Yeosang's neck, baring his throat for him, "I know you won't, so, please— <em>Ahh!"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampire can only feel pure bliss when his teeth finally sink in, the sensation of pulsing blood touching the points as he drinks it in too mind-blowing to do anything else other than to succumb to this feeling. The human squirms underneath him, mouth open in a constant silent scream of ecstasy. Yeosang knows the bite feels good: it makes humans crave for it, makes them bare their vulnerable, fragile veins and beg to become prey to him. Jongho, however, holds onto him, running his fingers through his long blond hair in an almost… caring fashion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"So good, so good…"</em> he sounds like he's crying from the pleasure, grinding his hard cock against Yeosang's thigh, riding out his pleasure until he's stilling underneath him, like a deer caught in head-lights, spurting come into his pants and trembling as the pleasure shocks through his body like electricity. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeosangie…" he whispers in his ear. The voice sounds soothing, calling him out of the muddy black pool the creature has fallen into, blood-lust subdued and tamed, "There we go… I told you, you wouldn't hurt me." He chuckles, thumbing over the excess blood around Yeosang's mouth, touching his fangs once again, "God, I can't… I can't believe this is real." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're still not scared," the vampire breaths out, the reality of it all kicking in, "Jongho you're… you're just something else." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jongho giggles, and winces when he stretches his neck out, "Kind of sore." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let me take care of it," Yeosang assures him, darting out his tongue and licking lazily over the wound in long, wet stripes, watching as the wound slowly closes up until only the two puncture marks remain, flushed crimson red. To anyone who doesn't get too close, it looks like a convincing hickey. To anyone else, it's an original addition to a cool Halloween costume. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They end up cuddled underneath the covers, naked save for their boxers. Jongho holds him into his embrace, and the vampire thinks that it's nice, to have someone match his strength and build like this and make him feel frail and protected for once. Even if it pertains to spooning, for the most part. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They talk in hushed whispers, intermediated by soft smooches that sound loud in the quietness of Jongho's room, which could easily be compared to an archival room — it's filled with heavy textbooks, files and notebooks in messy stacks, covering the sides of his desk and his bedside table. There's a fluffy rug covering the floor, a variety of figurines of superheroes and comic book characters on wall shelfs, boxes of summer clothes that need to be stored away and piles of fictional novels near the foot of his bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's play 20 questions," Jongho proposes, "But I'll start, because your nature as a vampire renders you susceptible to my curiosity." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm all yours," Yeosang retaliates, satisfied at the rosy flush that suffuses the human's cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How long have you lived… like this?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was turned in the beginning of the 1980s. I'm relatively young compared to the rest of my coven— my friends that came with me, Wooyoung and San, are about a century older than me." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang talks of his life in hushed, comfortable conversation while he's held, warmth bubbling in his tummy at the way Jongho listens to him, making soft sounds when reacting. He speaks of his past life, cut short way too fast, of Hongjoong saving him and bringing him to a home hidden away from the rest of the world, safe and sound. Of his four coven mates raising him teaching him how to rely on his new powers to protect himself. He confesses to how much he misses his routine when he was alive, the things he missed and the things he longs to feel again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Jongho tells him of his life as well— his family, his friends, his interest in the truth and his investigative spirit that has pushed him into the field of Criminology. He speaks of his love for superheroes and anime, of how Yunho is trying to convince him to get a kitten in the house and how he's looking for a part-time job to save money on rent. Hearing all of that gives Yeosang a sense of comfort that's so distant in the past it almost seems foreign. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Jongho kisses him again, lips in a pout and begging for more like he can't get enough, "I like you so, so much…" Yeosang can't help but admit, "I'm sorry, but I want to see you more, know you better—" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why are you apologizing?" the human asks, puppy-eyes in full force. "I like you so much, Yeosangie. And I, too, want to see you again. Get to know you, spend time with you…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang points to his teeth, a reminder of the divide between them, "Will that be all?" Jongho says as he cocks his eyebrow, sass in his voice, "If that's all, then that's not going to be an issue for me." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That's cute!" </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two young men jump, holding the sheets over themselves to protect their modesty from the two <em>fiends</em>, Wooyoung and San, who are perched on the window sill, legs swinging with the agility of a cat's tail.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Seems like someone didn't keep his promise…" San giggles, "Oh shush, I'm not here to annoy you two. Just informing our dear Jongho here that Yunho and Mingi have been tucked into their respective beds on their front with a bottle of water and some paracetamol on their nightstands for when they wake up." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're actual saints," Jongho sighs in relief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, I like the sound of that," Wooyoung tells him, crimson eyes gleaming in the moonlight, "Well, I wish you two goodnight, although I doubt you'll be doing much sleeping. Make sure you're back an hour before the banquet, Sangie, or else Hongjoongie will get mad. Farewell!" he greets them and grabs San's hand, the two creatures fleeing from the window sill into the darkness of the cold, October night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Banquet?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shit, I forgot about that," Yeosang panicks, "Listen it's uh. It's a family thing, I guess? Bunch of vampires gather to our house and we treat them and spend Halloween like that. I would invite you, lest the house didn't reek of undead creatures craving for your blood…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sneaky smile appears on Jongho's lips and he leans closer, until they're a breath apart from kissing, "You want me that much for yourself only?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's not—" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm just messing with you," Jongho boops his nose, laughing it off, "Cute little bat." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't actually turn into a bat…" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, tell you what. I'm staying in with Yunho and Mingi tomorrow night anyways. They're going to be hangover as fuck and we'll have a horror movie marathon. You spend your evening with your coven and celebrate. And on Monday, after my classes end in the afternoon, we'll go on a date. How does that sound? You're not gonna burn from the sun, right?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang's cheeks are burning, "No, 'm good, no burning or turning to ashes. A date, huh?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A date," Jongho leans in for a smooch full of smiles, "But that's Monday. Now, I want more…" Yeosang moans when Jongho begins attacking his neck with kisses, giggling when his soft hair tickles him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The full moon is bright, and Yeosang's heart is full of a blossoming feeling he won't name yet, but he thinks it might be <em>love.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>